Time Freezes
by AnEdwardFanatic
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place in the 4 month catatonic period. Edward comes back and sees his bella. Not how she used to. Please read and tell me what you think. :


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight characters or anything stephenie meyer owns…. Any infringement made is…accidental? Disclaimer! Stephenie meyer owns everything except my plot and my life…

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization- I stole this disclaimer….

Charlie POV

The sight before me broke my heart. Even I couldn't be angry with him for doing this to my daughter.

It was so strange. My hand was already reaching for my gun from the holster on my hip. I pulled out my 9 millimeter swiftly and pointed the gun at his chest. The spot where his hardened heart was.

I almost pulled the trigger and he didn't even flinch. The bastard couldn't even look me in the eye. A painful rush of memories flowed through my brain igniting my anger further.

Bella found in the woods mumbling "he's gone"

Bella not speaking

Bella not moving

Bella catatonic in her room as we face off

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth and a tortured cry escaped his lips. Good. Looks like he finally saw the gun pointed at his chest.

My index finger flexed on the trigger, itching to pull it. Murder was wrong. But nothing was illegal when someone hurt my baby girl. And that someone was right here.

I pulled the trigger. My heart jumping at the gun shot noise echoing through the house.

He was gone.

My heart rate increased. Where the hell was he?

I heard Bella's bedroom door crash to the floor and I knew then that he was up there.

How did he move so fast? I didn't even blink.

Did I imagine the whole thing?

Not wasting anytime for my brain to sort out what just happened I raced up the steps and into my daughter's room. I didn't even stop to question why her door was hanging off the hinges.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Bella was in the same place I left her almost four months ago. Sitting in the old rocking chair that I never threw away, staring off into space. The side of her head resting on her left knee that was pulled up to her chest. The other dangling lifelessly below her, sitting in that same position for four months.

The IV Dr. Martin inserted in the veins on the top of her hand still attached since all those months ago. That same arm outstretched towards the window like she was reaching for something that was too far away. Almost as if she was prostrating herself, humbling herself as if maybe, just maybe whatever she was reaching out for will come to her.

Her face was gaunt and sickly pale, but she was still beautiful in my eyes.

Just like all those months ago, her hand hung unnaturally in midair for the past four months. Should be painful right? No. Apparently she couldn't feel and I couldn't reach my fallen angel. My baby girl.

But this was all familiar to me. _This_ is not what stopped me in my tracks or made me lower my gun. It was-it was Edward.

He was on his knees in front of her. His shoulders hunched over his body as if he was being beaten. His strangely coloured gold eyes that used to be so piercing, that held so much arrogance, the same eyes that used to send jolts of fear whenever he looked me in the eyes were now vulnerable, filled with a pain that was too old for his 18 years.

Edward wasn't looking at me. But he was looking into the dull brown eyes of my daughter… what was left of her. His right hand rested lightly on her knee and the other stretched upward toward her face not quite touching her cheek. His eyes pleaded with her to say something, to do something. But she didn't even flinch. She was too far gone, even for the one who pushed her over the edge to reach her.

Ten minutes passed and I was still frozen in the same spot standing in the door way. All three of us, frozen like statues. Yet, blinking slowly, I was the strongest of the weak, and the ice that froze my muscles melted away. I finally built up the courage to say something.

"Edward. It's time for you to go." I commanded shakily, breaking the eerie silence that covered us.

He didn't appear to hear me. So I spoke louder, repeating my earlier command. Nothing.

This only angered me and I approached him jerking his shoulder. His skin was so _cold_.

"Edward" I muttered sharply. Still nothing

Then it finally registered. It finally hit me what I was seeing.

They were both frozen.

Unmoving, un-changing

I stared at my daughter's face and felt a pang at the blank look on her face. I stared at Edward's face and almost cried at the lines of pain etched into his normally smooth skin. The darkened shadows under his eyes, matching the ones Bella now sported under her eyes.

I couldn't stand it. I turned and walked away. My steps slow and foreboding. I flopped down onto the couch throwing my hand over my eyes. Tired, drained.

I awoke to tiny hands shaking me awake.

"Alice?" I croaked.

The sadness and worry in her eyes weren't hard to miss.

…

The Cullen's came and went, passing through my house as they pleased. A silent understanding between all of us. They came and went for the next two weeks. And the other weeks after that. Only Esme stayed not wanting to leave her son. Guilt plagued all of them. Why?

Another week passed and for the first time, Alice wore a smile on her face.

She led us all to Bella's room, knowledge lighting her eyes.

The same image assaulted my eyes and my heart broke all over again for the both of them.

My heart rate increased as I witnessed the first sign of movement from Bella in what felt like years.

Her head tilted to the side, lifting off her knee, causing her now longer hair to tumble down into her lap. Her face twisted into a mask of confusion.

The only sign of movement from Edward was his eyes. Tracking Bella's movements like a hawk. His eyes lingering on the movement of her hair, he seemed almost fascinated. And for the first time in weeks his eyes held hope.

"Edward?" my baby girl croaked. I almost cried at the sound of her voice. It was scratchy and hoarse because she hadn't spoken in a long while.

I almost ran to her but Alice's tiny hands restrained me, stopping me.

"Bella" Edward whispered closing the distance with his hand that was hanging in midair, caressing her cheek.

"Welcome home" Bella whispered.

**Author's note…**

**I tried my hand at writing a one shot. Hope you liked it! I missed Vampward and Humanella. And this is something I would have loved to see. The no Jacob was a bonus….**


End file.
